


I've got 99 problems but I'll take one more

by Asparkofh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is there being his friendly self, Cute, Gavin shows RK900 how it is to live, Gavin's got a lot of problems but he'll take RK900 anyways, Hank and Connor is there, M/M, becoming partners to becoming boyfriends, but isn't the focus, overview of their relationship, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparkofh/pseuds/Asparkofh
Summary: Gavin Reed has a routine. It may be a bit of a mess and it may give him problems, but he's fine with it. Then RK900 enters his life and becomes a part of that routine. What's one problem more?





	I've got 99 problems but I'll take one more

Gavin Reed wasn't the most organized person. His apartment was a mess and he should have done his laundry yesterday. Neither was he the most civil person as he kept being told. According to him he was perfectly fucking civil. Most of the time.  
He still enjoys routines. The alarm on his phone hasn't been changed for years, the ringtone is still just as annoying as it was the first day of working at the police department. He likes milk in his coffee and is more than happy to argue that it's still coffee it just tastes better. The shop just opposite his apartment still is the only place with decent coffee. The coffee machine at work is alright. Maybe he's just learned to drink it anyway at this point. 

He has too many jackets that look too similar. His coworkers likes to teases him that he only wore one shirt, even though they differs ever so slightly. Though of course there are only some he allow to do that. His team at the station were all alright to work with and most officers were decent people. He could almost even stand Hank Anderson now that the puppy eyed deviant kept following him around and keeping him busy with cases. 

It's a normal Tuesday morning when he's introduced to the newest addition to his team. RK900 Fowler introduces him as. It's like a clone of Connor, only taller, without those brown puppy eyes and dressed in white.  
After a argument he gets the feeling Fowler has had before, he's now stuck with his own android at his heels. 

RK900 isn't as emotional as Connor. More cold and intimidating, he throws the coffee in his face when he asks for it the first time. Steps aside perfectly when he tries to start a fight. He even talks back to him all the damn time. 

"Asshole get over here!"  
"Yes bitchface?" 

"I think he got poisoned"  
"That's completely wrong. He got choked, it's quite obvious" 

"Another coffee? Something bothering you?" 

It doesn't bother him much. In fact he starts to look forward to interacting with him. It's interesting in the very least.  
RK900 doesn't start bothering him until he realizes that RK900 is a habit of his. A new addition to his routine. A change. Getting two coffees on the way to work. RK900 takes his with two sugars. Going out for lunch and while he eats whatever unhealthy thing he can get his hands on RK900 catches him up on whatever the latest human thing that confuses him is. When he gets a new case it's a habit to ask if RK900 wants to work it with him. He never gets a no. 

RK900 seems to get along with Connor well enough. Sometimes they work cases together or go through evidence together and they don't even need to talk to each other. It's always Connor who forgets and randomly starts talking aloud again. He loses count of the amount of times Connor randomly yells something to RK900 from across the room that doesn't make any sense and causes the entire station to jump. 

In three months Gavin has added RK900 to his short list of friends. Every Saturday he spends a couple hours doing normal human activities with RK900. At first he had jumped at the chance to have something to tease his partner about. That backfires as he soon finds himself enjoying spending time with the android. Showing him around Detroit, going to museums, the movies, amusement parks. RK900 becomes another part of his routine, a part that he wouldn't remove even if he could. 

He spends his day off showing RK900 all the music he can think of. They are lying on the floor of his apartment, that was no longer as messy as it used to be. For some unknown reason RK900 liked to clean. And cook. Most androids could drink and not eat, RK900 included, but for some reason RK900 had showed up on his doorstep one afternoon telling him with determination in his eyes that he had a new software that allowed him to download million recipes. RK900 never lets him live it down, but he hasn't eaten anything better than RK900's very first toast. He may have been pretty biased. 

The entire police station gossip about that day RK900 shows up in one of his trademark shirts. They both don't act any differently expect that RK900 steals Connor's move of sitting on desks. Expect of course that he sits on his desk and Connor sits on Hank's. 

He can't remember when the rumor that they live together starts. It's quite similar to the one who went around in the start about Hank and Connor. So he does the only reasonable thing anyone would have done and asks RK900 to move in with him. He doesn't think he's ever seen the android as happy as that. 

He hasn't moved in years, one time when he moved out from his parents, but he is pretty sure moving shouldn't be this easy. RK900 opens the door with the spare key that was now his, a backpack and one moving box and that's that. Gavin can't even say that he truly minds sharing his bedroom again. Growing up with a brother may have made him numb to it, but he can't remember it ever being this easy with Elijah. 

RK900 changes his alarm. When he wakes up to Whatever It Takes, he thinks that he's living in some alternative reality. He isn't that lucky as RK900 drops by and tells him to get up or else they'll both be late.  
They go to the coffee shop together and the regular employee beams at them and tell them to have a good day for the first time ever. 

One Sunday he gets home to find Connor in his kitchen, casually chatting with RK900 about recipes. He takes one look at them, blinks and walk out the door. Nope, he wasn't dealing with that. 

RK900 is much faster than he is. No matter how much he tries to secretly go to the gym it's a obvious fact. One mission RK900 saves his life once again, reaches out and acts as his shield for another bullet. It's the third that week he thinks as he shoots the person who sent it their way. He has to deal with paperwork forever after that and a long ass lecture from Fowler, but RK900 keeps him company by siting on his desk fixing the wound. He starts to keep extra thiruim bags around at all times. Just in case. 

For the first time since he started there he requests vacation weeks to match somebody else. He turns in his with the extra note that he wanted the same weeks as RK900. It works out perfectly as Hank and Connor wants the same thing so they simply cover each other.  
He rents a tiny cabin by the ocean for three weeks. They do nothing but spend time together. He gets to introduce RK900 to ice cream and sleeping in and swimming. It's the best vacation of his life. 

 

"Hey, don't you want a name? Like Connor doesn't go by RK800"  
"Anything in mind?"  
"Yeah I was thinking something along the lines of mine"  
"That's not a good suggestion you know"  
"Asshole"  
"Yea I'll be your boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!  
> Heavily inspired by the song Type by Todrick Hall.  
> Please do tell me what you thought!  
> Asparkofh


End file.
